


My Evening Star

by ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt/pseuds/ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first Combeferre/Jehan fic<br/>Combeferre and Jehan run into each other at the University Library and Jehan recommends some poetry for Ferre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Evening Star

Combeferre was at the library again, it was the fifth time that week. He always went there when he needed to cheer up. It had been a rough week. He’d made his way over to the poetry section, thinking he should try something new. He looked around until he found an author he recognized, Robert Frost; he picked up the book and flipped to the table of contents.

“I love Frost!” Ferre heard suddenly. He jumped a little, almost dropping the book. He recovered quickly and looked down to see a pair of light brown eyes staring back at him. Ferre blinked a few times before coming to his senses.

“Oh, hi, Jehan,” Ferre smiled, having recognized Jehan from his literature class.

Jehan blanked on Ferre’s name for a minute, “Hey…Gabriel, right? I’m so sorry, I’m terrible at names.”

Ferre nodded, “Yeah, but I usually go by my last name, Combeferre, or even just Ferre if that’s easier for you.”

“Alright,” Jehan said, “Have you read Frost before?”

“Once or twice,” Ferre replied, “I liked The Road Not Taken, when I read it in high school.”

“Me too,” Jehan smiled, “What about Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening?”

“I’m not sure I’ve read that one,” Ferre said trying to remember.“Oh, that’s the one that ends with,” Jehan cleared his throat, “but I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep, and miles to go before I sleep.”

Ferre gave a quiet round of applause, “I think I did read that one.”

Jehan blushed slightly as they took a bow, “It’s my favorite, by him anyway.”

“Any recommendations?” Ferre asked.

“Yeah, this way,” Jehan said taking Ferre’s hand and leading him to the next shelf. They took a book down off the shelf and handed it to Ferre, “Here you go.”

“Poe?” Ferre asked, “I’ve only ever read The Raven.”

“Oh,” Jehan said taking another book from the shelf, “If that’s the case, then you’ll need this one, too. It has all of his short stories. I’d read The Cask of Amontillado before anything else.”

“Why is that?”

“It prepares you for some of the darker stuff, that and The Fall of the House of Usher I suppose,” Jehan suggested.

“Thanks,” Ferre smiled.

“No problem. So what brings you to the poetry section? I’ve never seen you around these parts before,” Jehan joked.

“I’ve been here a lot this week, over in the science fiction section. I thought I’d try something new,” Ferre shrugged.

“Well,” Jehan pulled out a hot pink sharpie and wrote their cell number on Ferre’s arm, “Text me and tell me how you like it.”

Ferre tried to hide the fact that he was turning about as pink as the marker in Jehan’s hand as he said, “Yeah, I will.”

“See you in class tomorrow, Combeferre,” Jehan smiled before turning and walking away.

 

Combeferre went right back to his dorm to read the stories that Jehan recommended. Once he finished reading The Cask of Amontillado he texted Jehan.

Text to Jehan: [Oh. My. God. He just straight up murdered Fortunato?? What even? Jehan explain yourself!]

Text to Unknown number: [Combeferre I’m guessing?]

Text to Jehan: [Yes. Now explain yourself!]

Text to Ferre: [It was so good wasn’t it? Read “Fall of the House of Usher” next!]

Text to Jehan: [Yeah…I liked it. I’m kind of scared. What’s it about?]

Text to Ferre: [Spoilers ;) tell me how you like it in class tomorrow.]

Text to Jehan: [Fine. I’ll read it…but I won’t be happy about it.]

Text to Ferre: [See you tomorrow]

Ferre put his phone away and started reading the next story.

 

The next day in class, Ferre made sure to sit next to Jehan, who was already there when he walked in.

“Combeferre,” Jehan said as Ferre sat down, “How’d you like it?”

“It was even creepier than the first one!” Ferre said, “How does that stuff not give you nightmares?”

Jehan giggled softly, “I guess that stuff just doesn’t bother me.”

“I did enjoy it though, the story was interesting,” Ferre said.

Each time Ferre read a new poem, he reported back to Jehan the next time they had class. Other times they spent half the night texting about their favorite stories or poems.

They were in class talking about the poem Evening Star, before the professor got there.

“Would the two of you go somewhere else to flirt,” Ferre heard a disgusted voice from behind them, “It’s distracting.”

“The lesson hasn’t even started yet,” Jehan said to him, “the professor isn’t here, you’re not being distracted from anything, but the reading you should’ve done before class.”

The other student rolled his eyes, “Well it makes me uncomfortable,” he scoffed.

Jehan looked down and away from him, clearly upset.

Ferre snapped, “Are you shitting me?”

“Oh, calm down,” he other kid shot back, “I’m allowed to be bothered by certain things, you know, and you two haven’t stopped for two months.”

Combeferre had had more than enough, “Yes, you are, but that doesn’t give you the right to be a dick about it. I’ll flirt with whomever I want! Hell, I could kiss them right now, and you can’t do a damn thing about it. So here’s an idea, sit down, shut up, and mind your own goddamn business.”

Jehan blushed, “Ferre,” they whispered putting a hand on his arm, “he’s not worth it.”

Ferre shot him one final glare before pulling out his phone and checking his email. As it turned out their professor had just emailed them that he had to cancel class due to an emergency.

“Class is cancelled, everyone,” Ferre said, there was still some anger left in his voice, “Check your emails.”

Jehan and Ferre stood up and gathered their stuff, “You know,” Jehan said quietly, “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Yes, I did,” Ferre replied, “I can’t stand those kind of people, and from what I can tell, it was about time he had someone tell him off.”

He was still walking behind them as they left the classroom.

Ferre grinned, “Wan to really piss him off?” he whispered.

Jehan considered it for a second before nodding.

Ferre took Jehan’s hand and laced their fingers together.

“Is that the best you got?” Jehan teased.

Ferre stopped in his tracks and pulled Jehan closer until their lips were pressed together, “No that was.”

Jehan was turning pink, and they couldn’t form words for a minute. When they could finally speak, the words they got out were, “Please do that again.”

Combeferre smiled, “Of course.” He kissed Jehan again, this time without any ulterior motive.

“You know, I think I’ve wanted you to do that since the moment I wrote my number on your arm,” Jehan said once the two pulled apart again.

“So have I,” Ferre replied.

“I think I might be in love with you, Gabriel Combeferre,” Jehan said very matter-of-factly.

“I know I’m in love with you, Jehan Prouvaire,” Ferre smiled twisting a piece of Jehan’s hair around his finger.

“I’ve never been in love before,” Jehan blushed, “but I’m pretty sure this is what it feels like.”

“I have,” Ferre said, “once, a long time ago…but, ‘dearer thy beam shall be; for joy to my heart is the proud part thou bearest in Heaven at night, and more I admire thy distant fire, than that colder, lowly light,’.” 

Jehan beamed as they recognized the line from The Evening Star, “You memorized that for me?”

“I did,” Ferre nodded.

“I am definitely in love with you,” Jehan said throwing their arms around Ferre.


End file.
